Two weeks
by Aliexx
Summary: Two weeks with your best friends. R5, The Vamps and 5 Seconds Of Summer are best friends and going to take a break together for two weeks. Three have a secret. One has a bigger secret. One doesn't talk. Who is Who? Will the secrets get out? How bad will it be? Will the secrets break all the friendships or is the one that doesn't talk going to take care off that. Rated M just incase
1. The First Day

**hey! I thought I would post a second story. hope you like it. And please review if you like it :)**

* * *

"Finally two weeks together with my friends!" James said loudly and happily as he walked into the room with Connor, Tristan and Brad behind him. Luke, Calum, Rocky, Ryland, Michael, Ross, Ratliff, Ashton, Rydel and Riker were already in the room. James had been waiting for these two weeks in like forever. Heck, everybody has been waiting for these weeks. They had been in touch as always and figured they all needed a little holiday to be together as friends and have fun.

They decided to take a break together for two weeks. And everyone is happy and excited for the two weeks they are going to spend together. Especially Brad, Ashton and Ross.

Why?

Ross and Brad are in a relationship for almost a year now. They never told anyone about it and kept it a secret. No one knows it or has it figured out yet. They really are doing a great job with that.

On the other side, Brad has a relationship with Ashton. They are together for almost one year and a half. They are keeping it a secret too, and until now no one has figured it out or is suspicious. Brad is doing fine keeping the two relationships a secret, while Ashton does have a hard time, because he says everything and doesn't really think about the things he says, he just says them. So he is scared that one day he will blabber it out on TV or on radio or something and get everything downhill for the both off them.

Brad has been waiting for this too, but something tells him to be really careful before something falls out and both relationships will be discovered and everything will go downhill for everyone. And with that he means literally everyone.

Everyone laughed a bit at how James had just came into the room. "Yes James. Two weeks with all of us." Michael said also laughing. "Can't I be happy to have a two weeks break with my best friends?" James said putting up a sad face. "You can be. I was just pointing out that it's two weeks." Michael said. "Yeah. Sure you were." James said still with the sad face. "I was!" Michael said holding up his hands in defense. James looked like he was about to cry. "Hey dude. I'm sorry." Michael said beginning to realize that James didn't took it that well. He didn't even know why, because what he had said wasn't that bad right? Right? James managed to let a tear roll down his face and you could literally see the color drain from Michael his face. James started to grin when he saw that. He really got Michael back for doing the same to him the last time all of them met up. "What are you grinning?" Michael asked scared. "Told you I would let you payback for the last time." James said wiping that tear away as he started to laugh. "DUDE! Don't you ever dare to do that to me again." Michael yelled out the dude and the rest normal. He got a pillow from next to him and threw it at James right in his face before it fell on the ground. "You are lucky it was just a pillow." James said calmly. "I would love to throw the candle." Michael said pointing to the candle on the little table in front of them all. "Don't you dare." James said threatening him. Michael got up and got the candle. "Yeah Michael. That's enough." Calum said. "Never thought Calum would have said that to you seen as though normally he is the one we have to say that too." Luke laughed. Calum threw him a glare before throwing a pillow at him.

"What is it with 5 Seconds Of Summer and the throwing things today?" Tristan pointed out. The four off them shrugged before bursting out laughing. The others laughed at the sight of that. Michael almost fell of the couch from laughter and Ashton didn't laugh that much. He hadn't done anything. Why did he say 5 Seconds Of Summer? He hadn't thrown anything. Yet. "But even serieus. James. That was a good act. You totally beat me." Michael said. "I knew I would win." James laughed. "Full of yourself?" Ross asked. "More than anything" James laughed out on which they all started to laugh again. James was thinking on doing it again to Michael to laugh, but he figured that he doesn't have to do it.

The room had an L formed couch in the corner. In front of the couch there was a little tea table. On the other side against the wall stood a desk with a chair in front of it and under that desk stood a little trashcan. Next to the desk was a large sized mirror from the ground to the ceiling. Everyone sat on the couch, but there was no room left on that for Connor, James, Tristan and Brad. Tristan took the chair and James sat on the arm rest on the left side and Connor took place on the right arm rest before Brad could take it. Brad shrugged and took the pillow Michael had thrown to James and sat down on the ground.

"What are the plans?" Rocky started. "What do you mean?" Calum asked. "Well. I think we need to find out who sleeps on which room and with whom. Right?" Rocky answered.

"I suggest we put the little table and the chair in another room and we sleep here. All of us." Ross said looking around trying to figure out a bit on how to place the mattresses if they all have to fit in. "That could work." Riker said doing the same thing. Everyone started to look around and started to nod or said yeah in agreement. "Let's do that now, before we get to lazy or tired tonight to put everything into place." Luke said. It obviously came from him. The sleepy type at night. Or as Ashton, Calum and Michael like to call it: Lazy type. Though Luke protests and says it's not called lazy. Everyone knows it's called lazy. Apparently he doesn't...

Rocky and Luke brought the little table to another room and Michael and Tristan brought the chair to the same room where Rocky and Luke had put the table. Don't get them wrong, they are both strong, but the chair was just too heavy and big so one person could have broke something.

They all got the fourteen mattresses to the room where they were. They helped each other and had to walk more times. Heavy mattresses always work. But they had enough people to carry them.

They laid the mattresses so there were two rails off seven mattresses with the heads to each other.

From the door to the window on one side it was: Tristan, Michael, Ross, James, Ryland, Luke and Connor.

On the other side from the door to the window it was: Ashton, Rocky, Rydel, Riker, Brad, Ratliff and Calum.

Rydel laid between two off her brothers. Riker's fault. They care about here. She thinks it's sweet. And she doesn't mind. She did thought it wouldn't only be Riker who would be saying it, but she figured that the others thought: I'll let Riker fix it. She really doesn't mind being between her brothers. She loves them. In a family way of course.

After putting all the mattresses into place and making up the beds, which Rydel had to help almost everyone with it, they went downstairs to grab a drink. All of them got coke, only Rocky got something else. He got an ice tea.

There is really some bad feeling inside off Brad that something goes wrong. He feels like both secret relationships are going to be revealed. And those feelings never left. Let stand leave. These two weeks are definitely going to be tough for him.

He didn't really pay attention to the conversations. He got up to go to the bathroom before someone asks him something and he hadn't heard it and they will wonder why he wasn't paying attention. He kind of isn't in the mood for these kinds of conversation's right now.

He walked into the bathroom and stopped for a sink. He washed his hands while looking in the mirror into his own eyes. He actually had no reason to wash his hands. He just did it.

A few seconds later Ashton walked in. It felt like he had been there forever. He was that lost in his thoughts. "Hey." Ashton said walking over to Brad standing next to him looking at Brad in the mirror. Brad hadn't noticed Ashton walked in and stood right next to him. He also hadn't noticed that Ashton had said hey to him and he completely ignored everything except his own thoughts.

Ashton waited a bit for an answer. He saw on Brad's straight face that he was thinking. God knows what about. He tapped Brad on his arm waking him out of his thoughts. Brad jumped a little. "DUDE! Don't scare me like that!" Brad said yelling out the dude and the rest normal. "Wow. I must be really scary. Next time I should do something way scarier." Ashton said laughing a bit. "Ha. Ha. Ha." Brad laughed sarcastically. "Try it and I'll kill you." He said looking at Ashton with a death glare. "Hey. A little nicer to your bo..." Ashton started but Brad cut him off. He put his hand for Ashton's mouth looking at the closed door, before turning back to Ashton. "Are you crazy! What if they hear it? I don't wanna risk everything by it getting out to anyone. Let stand any off your bandmates or mine." Brad said mad and whispering. Ashton pulled Brad's hand away from his mouth. "Sorry. I didn't know you took keeping it a secret so serious." Ashton said also whispering. "You don't?" Brad whispered again. "I do, but... it's getting a little bit annoying that I have to keep it in. I just think that.." Ashton stopped looking away from Brad. "You think what Ashton?" The both of them were still whispering. "I think that.. I want to get our relationship out. At least to close family and friends. Just so we can be together. We are never together or anything." Ashton whispered looking Brad in the eyes.

Brad widened his eyes a bit. "No. I know, but we can't. I don't wanna risk our friendships with everyone. I don't wanna risk us." Brad said also still whispering. "And why are we still whispering?" Brad asked himself still whispering. "I don't know. You started." Ashton said laughing. At moments and comments like this he exactly knew why he fell in love with Brad and why he still loves him. "Okay then. We are going to stop whispering. Though if someone hears us we are doomed." Brad pointed out. "Yeah. I know." Ashton said wiping the laugh and smile from his face he had from Brad's comment. "Shall we just leave it like this and go back to the others before they start to wonder where we are?" Brad asked looking at Ashton. "Yeah. We should." Ashton said. "What is it with you and saying: yeah. And then a little sentence?" Brad asked. Ashton laughed again at his question. "I don't know. You tell me." Ashton said. "Come on. Let's go." Ashton said as he took Brad's hand. He hold it when they walked to the door while Brad was smiling and Ashton laughed at it.

At the door they let go before they opened the door and someone would be there or if they would get caught by someone else who would put it on twitter or anything. Brad was totally freaking out that someone would find out and he would get more trouble than someone could ever get. No jokes.

They got back to the others and sat down again listening to where the others were talking about. Though when they sat down they changed the subject. "Where have the two off you been?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, you two were here at one minute and the other you were both gone." Connor said.

This was like the first times he talked. Connor isn't much off a talker. No one knows why, because he can be crazy like everyone, but he is not much off a talker. Never been. He was until he got in The Vamps. His parents even tried to talk to him about it, but he didn't say anything. He stood up and walked away. His mom wanted to stop him, but his dad stopped her before she had the chance. It broke them both. He hadn't changed at all when he got into the band. He got less talkative. Which scared them both a lot. Like he had a form off autism. Some people have that. Some people with autism aren't that talkative. He was before he got into the band, so they have their thoughts about it, but they think it makes more sense when it has something to do with the band. Best friends. What can it be? It can't be the band. When he had walked away their parents figured they had to leave him alone, because he wouldn't tell them anyway.

Brad and Ashton looked at him. Actually. Everyone looked at him. "We were to the bathroom." Ashton said. He just told them, or else they would get suspicious to his acting. Ashton always answers when he gets questions. Everyone does.

Except for Connor. Only in interviews he answers or on TV or radio or anything like that. The world doesn't know about him and his less talking. Only family and close friends. Other family members had told his parents that they should take him somewhere for it. They didn't trust it, but his parents were his parents after all. They decided. They knew Connor wouldn't like it, though they knew they had to for Connor and stuff, and they don't like letting him do things he doesn't want. It is for his own good, but when they tried he freaked out. He started to scream, yell, cried, started to kick and hit around so they wouldn't have the chance to grab him to take him. The rest of that day he had been in his room. Locked up by his parents before he decided to walk away or anything. He had excess to his own bathroom that you could only get in through his room, so they didn't had to worry about that or unlock his room so he could go. When they unlocked the door for dinner Connor cried and hugged them saying sorry. That he shouldn't have hit them and kicked them and that he didn't have to put up an act like that. they forgave him and never tried to take him again.

For Connor it was the longest sentence he had said in like forever. Ashton's answer didn't surprise them. They just wondered why Brad hadn't answered yet, and why Connor had talked. Everyone could see on his face that he regretted the sentence he had said, so everyone knew he wouldn't talk again for a few days. James, Tristan and Brad knew the best. They had been through this a few times, and that was like the only times he talked when they weren't in an interview or anything like that. Connor never hided though. He was always around them and like a normal person. The only thing. He didn't talk. Not like any other person locking himself up in his hotel room, room at home, or his bunk in any tour bus from when they were on tour. Everyone just let him being himself, not taking any chances on the consequences like that day. He had never been locked up before. Until now that was the first time and the last time. No one knew what was waiting for him in the future. Nothing much if he didn't talk. And signing. He sang, but he didn't sing verses or something like that. He sings what he has to sing, but when he thinks it's too much or at that point the most important voice he told the others and luckily for Connor they helped him to convince the producers or how you call that to get someone else to sing it. Brad got it most off the times. Sometimes Tristan or James, but it always worked.

One time it didn't work and Connor just stopped playing and singing on which the others stopped as well. They looked at Connor who put off his guitar and walked away. No one followed him. He hided in a closet and it had took them hours to find him. Tristan found him crying and he calmed Connor down before taking him back to the others. Everyone had told Tristan that it was stupid to go look on the last floor for Connor, but Tristan knew it was like the only floor they haven't looked yet, so he went. Against the will of the others. They thought he wasted time looking there, because no one ever got there and you had to pass a rope that no one thought had changed since the last time someone had passed it. It had a sign with staff only. It was the place where they had put the cleaning stuff and some stuff they never used or was old to use and was replaced by newer stuff. When they came down Connor didn't have to sing that much anymore and they took care that it didn't happen again so they didn't gave him that much lyrics ever again, though sometimes they couldn't do anything else so later on they figured on Connor's reaction that it was too much so they gave some off it to someone else. Connor didn't even say it was too much. He just stopped playing. He doesn't talk that much so he doesn't say these things as well.

Luckily for the others Connor drifted off a bit while he played and sang so he sang more than he talked, but Connor came automatically back when he had sang too much. Like it was, when you have sang these many words you stop.

Everyone went to the restaurant and got what they wanted for dinner. It was a restaurant from the hotel that you have to get in a line off people and that there are more things you can get so that you can choose what you want. They found a big table with enough places for them all and it wasn't reserved or anything. Not that they know you can reserve a table, maybe they can ask so that they can have a table like that again and not that someone else had took it.

After dinner they hanged for a while in the lounge room with a TV and for fun Austin & Ally came on and they made Ross look ridiculous for playing Austin the silly character. Except for Connor of course, but he did laugh with them when they laughed which they thought was a good sign. Right? They have no idea. Connor with the talking. It's just complicated. Ross protested a lot to them saying those things, but he knew they were joking. And they were joking. So Ross didn't take it that serious. He can have it. And they all know he can have it. They had watched a few more. Some marathon on TV, before they went to the hotel room and made ready to go to bed, they all went put their phones on the charger before literally crawling into their beds from tiredness and the plain flight they all have had that morning to come there. Almost everyone fell asleep instantly. Some fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillow like Ryland. He is the youngest out of all of them and he needs his sleep. Luke comes next, but he didn't fell asleep straight away, he was thinking about today. About the things that happened, about the fun they had. He was happy that the next two weeks would be the same. Is it going to stay the same?

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review with what you think off it and if I should continue :)**


	2. All About Connor

**hey. Are there any readers out there? I'm still going to update this story seen as though I know that people have been reading the first chapter. I just hope you like it. Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

The next morning they all woke up. They went down to get breakfast and as usual Connor got almost nothing and didn't talk at all. The others shared looks about it. Connor started to notice, but said nothing about it. Of course. After another few looks he got enough off it and practically let everything stand that he had token. He walked out of the room leaving everyone behind who were staring at him. When they got out of their staring trance Ross started.

"What's even wrong with him?" Ross asked. "We don't know. No one knows." Tristan said sadly. "Maybe we should try to talk to him." Luke said. James let out a laugh. "Do you know Connor at all?" he asked Luke. Luke shrugged. "We don't know, there must be anything we can do to help him. Right?" Calum asked. James wanted to answer, but got cut off by Brad. "We don't know, but maybe there is. I mean. We can try to get him to talk, or we can't. I think it's worth a shot. We worst we can do is fail. We can only get him to talk if we talk to him, I'm pretty sure he is not going to talk out of his own." Brad said trying to explain, but before he started he had no idea on how he was going to explain or what he was even going to explain.

"Yeah. It's worth a shot. And maybe bring some food for him. He barely eats. And he hasn't eaten anything yet." Rydel said pointing at his plate. Everyone nodded, Tristan sat next to him before he left so it was the easiest for him to take Connor's plate. All of them took the stairs, which they are never going to do again, back to the hotel room where they found Connor on the couch. "Connor?" James said walking in first followed by Tristan with the plate and then the rest. Connor looked up at him. "You okay?" Tristan asked. Connor nodded. He thinks he knows where this is going and he doesn't like it one bit.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but at least eat something." Ashton and Brad said it at the same time. They looked at each other, laughed and high fived because off it. Everyone looked at them laughing a bit as well. Connor didn't mind. He looked down to whatever he was doing. Almost everyone let out a sigh. They wanted to know how Connor was when he does talk, because even in interviews he is much better than he is now. And no one had no idea on why is like this.

"Connor?" James asked again in the exact same way. Connor looked up the exact same way. "What is going on? Why won't you talk to us?" James asked. Connor shrugged not wanting to talk at all. "Please Connor. You are scaring us." Brad said begging. Connor smiled a bit about the fact that they care about him, but he just didn't want to talk. Like he was scared to talk.

Rydel sat down next to him and hugged him. She laid her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him. He laid his head on her head. Everyone smiled at it knowing it was in a friendly way.

"Is it because you are traumatized? Is it because of something that is bothering you?" Riker asked. Connor shook his head. "Than what is it? Let us help you." Rocky asked/said. Connor shook his head again. He didn't want this. He wanted to cry or walk away. He stood up letting go of Rydel and she stayed on the couch. He wanted them to stop. After a few minutes of silence Tristan began. "It's okay Connor. Just eat. That's important." Connor nodded and started to walk over. Tristan also took a few steps forward and gave the plate to Connor who sat back on the couch followed by the others. They also sat down and watched Connor as he took a bite.

Connor didn't like it that they were watching him, it freaked him out. He just let it. He knows he isn't the best friend, with the not talking stuff, but it's not his fault. He knows that, but no one else does. So he is just stuck up with everything by himself.

And for some reason he doesn't want anyone else to know.

The others all felt like they should protect him the most. He might not be the youngest, but he definitely acts like it. Even Luke and Ryland feel like they should protect him more than anyone else in this room. Not even Rydel. She is strong and can handle guys. They also look after her, but they feel like Connor needs it more and when they need to they protect her. That's for sure.

Connor had enough and he stood up to place the plate on the desk. Everyone nodded at him for doing that, because they also thought he ate enough.

They still wanted to get a shot in the plan "Try to get Connor to talk." "Is there anything you want to do today?" James asked him. Connor shrugged again. He always shrugs or ignores them. He knows they want him to talk, and he just doesn't want to talk.

Brad has enough of it after at least two years of knowing him. He yelled at Connor. "IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE CONNOR! YOU KEEP EVERYTHING IN AND DON'T TALK TO US. WE KNOW LIKE NOTHING ABOUT YOU AND WE CARE ABOUT YOU. WE WANT TO HELP YOU, BUT YOU WON'T LET US. LET US HELP YOU!" Brad yelled as he walked up slowly to Connor. Everyone was shocked by this. Though every word was the truth. Connor just stood there staring at Brad with the same thoughts.

After a little silence he walked out of the hotel room. Calum followed him quickly. When Connor saw Calum followed him he started to run and took a few corners to lose him, which was pretty hard to do. Finally he lost Calum behind him.

Calum sighed as he ran his hand through his hair making his way back to the hotel room where everyone practically sat or stood the same.

"And?" Brad asked feeling deeply guilty. "Lost him." Calum admitted. Everyone sighed. "We have to go find him, before we will never find him back." James said. "What are you talking about?" Riker asked. "Well. This happened once before. Connor took off and he hided somewhere. We had already been looking for him for ages. If Tristan had listened to us by not going to the last floor where they keep cleaning stuff and old equipment we wouldn't have found him back that day." James explained.

"Wow." Was all Ashton could say. "And when I finally found him in a closet he was completely gone. He was crying. The tears rolled like a mile per hour. I managed to calm him down which took me about ten minutes and then we went back down to the others which Connor didn't want." Tristan explained.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Ryland asked. "Yeah. Come on. Let's make teams to go look." Luke suggested. "How many people in one team?" Rocky asked. "Let's do it different." Riker said and continued. "What if Calum, Tristan, Rydel, Luke and I are going to look outside? James, Rocky, Ross and Ashton can take downstairs. Like the Lobby and the lounge and all that stuff. And Ratliff, Brad, Ryland and Michael can look on the second floor and higher." Riker explained.

"Actually. That sounds smarter than pairing up." Ross pointed out. "At least this way we don't look somewhere twice. Could save time." Ashton said.

They went in teams like Riker had made up in his head in place and they went to where they were going and there they made teams so they knew who was going to look where. After looking around for at least three hours what for them felt like ages they still hadn't found him yet. People had noticed they were searching someone and they would keep an eye out for the boy as well. Also the staff of the hotel got his picture and would be looking out for him too.

They got together and gave up looking around. "It's hopeless" James said. "I have to admit. He is a good hider." Michael said. Brad kept quiet looking down sadly. This was his fault. Why did he had to yell at Connor like that. He was so stupid. "Hey. You okay?" Ross asked Brad. Brad shook his head. "This is all my fault." Brad said not even looking up.

"No it's not Brad. You are just worried and there is nothing wrong with that." Ashton said. Brad nodded knowing he was right, but he still felt really bad.

They got dinner. Without Connor. They had spent the evening playing games. Though Brad wasn't really himself and no one can blame him for feeling guilty towards Connor.

They went to bed and kinda all of them were thinking about Connor and his whereabouts. If he doesn't talk he can't take care of himself. God knows where he is. Connor probably doesn't even know himself where he is.

Two days later they were already at day four of their break and they were worried sick. It got that far for Brad that he was even getting depressed. He wants Connor back and say sorry. He wants to protect him again like his little brother. So do Tristan and James, but Brad feels more guilty, because he took care of him leaving. At some point the others even told Brad that he started to act like Connor. Brad hasn't talked that much since the incident back in the hotel room.

They were all still asleep in bed when Ross drifted in his sleep waking up making the others wake up as well. Every morning it would be someone else to wake everyone up. "Good morning everyone. Should we go make ready for breakfast?" Tristan asked. "Yeah. I think everyone's awake except for Connor." Luke said pointing next to him. When he said it he realized it. So did the others. They froze in place. "Wait. Did you just say Connor?" James asked surprisingly. Luke moved out of the way and they all saw Connor in his bed asleep. Most likely tired from the last few days when he wasn't around.

Everyone made ready for breakfast trying not to wake up Connor. They all figured he would have been through some tough days and needed the sleep he could get.

"Should someone stay here for Connor in case he wakes up?" Brad asked whispering. "Yeah, but maybe it's better if it's not you. Not to offend you or anything." Calum whispered back. Brad knows what he means and he gave in straight away. "But then who stays?" Brad asked. "I think Tristan should. I mean. He is the one that calmed him down the last time even though that's about a year and a half ago, and he knows Tristan better than anyone here. Of course he knows Brad and me as good as he knows Tristan, but Brad can better not stay. And I just think Tristan is better." James said.

Tristan wasn't that hungry yet anyway so he told them he would stay with Connor if they would take something with them back for him and Connor to eat when Connor wakes up. Or at least that Tristan can eat when they come back and that Connor gets something to eat when he wakes up out of his own.

Everyone left and to go get breakfast and Tristan took place in his bed again. He laid in a position that he could see Connor. Connor stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. After about a minute or five he did. "Good morning Connor." Tristan said smiling being happy that Connor finally woke up. Connor turned and saw that only Tristan was there. He waved at Tristan like he use to do.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Tristan asked him. Connor shook his head. He wasn't hungry, even though the last thing he ate was when they were watching him eating. And than Brad yelled at him. He knows it's all true what Brad said, but he ran off. When Connor thought about it he let some tears roll. He is the worst friend in the world.

Tristan saw it and rolled over to Connor on which Connor let out a few laughs, but when Tristan was over at him he put on his sad face again and let more tears roll. Not wanting to explain it to Tristan. "Hey. It's okay. We are not mad. We were just fucking worried about you." Tristan said and they both let out a laugh. And again Connor went back to crying. "You don't have to explain us where you were. We might have some ideas, but we think that we are going to worry to badly about you." Tristan said. Connor let out a laugh again. This time through crying not stopping to cry.

Tristan had figured that maybe he could cheer Connor up by making him laugh, but for as far he is now. He isn't making that much progress. He isn't even making any progress.

"Come here." Tristan said. He wanted to help Connor so badly, but Connor wouldn't let him in. He doesn't let anyone in to help him. Connor got closer and they hugged for a while. In a friendly way of course. Tristan could feel on Connor's movements that he was calming down. They let go of each other and Connor was almost calmed down. He still cried here and there.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Connor shook his head. "Is there anyone that can help you?" Connor shook his head again. "I know you don't want to talk, but will you at least try to tell me why you are doing this. To your family. To us. And most important. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Connor shrugged.

Tristan could see on Connor's face that he was about to cry again. "Why are you even doing this?" Tristan asked. He is really worried about his friend. Connor just stared at him letting a tear roll which he wiped away instantly. That was the sign for Tristan to stop. He sighed and turned so he was laid on his back and he put his arms under his head staring at the ceiling. Connor did the same without putting his arms under his head as support.

They laid there for a long time. They got interrupted by the others walking in. They didn't move though. Brad was the first to talk. "Connor! I'm so glad to see you! Are you mad at me." Brad said a little louder than normal. Now the two of them sat up and Connor looked at Brad shaking his head. Brad felt relieved. Really relieved. "I'm so sorry Connor. I really am." Brad said again a little louder. His face had went from worried to happy. He walked over to Connor over the mattresses and Connor stood up. Tristan to to walk backwards so he wouldn't stand in the way. When Brad was over Connor made the first move to hug him to let Brad know he wasn't mad and that he was acting stupid himself, but Connor does know that that is how he is. He had been like this years ago. And he was pretty sure they hadn't forgot about it.

Connor had figured for himself that Brad was getting fed up by him and that he wanted to let Connor know that he cares about him. Just like the others. After a while they let go smiling to each other that they were friends again. Or in some way you could say brothers. They cared that much.

"Hey Connor. We don't know where you have been. And if you don't want. Which is most likely, but you don't have to. We do want you to eat." Ashton said.

Connor nodded, but is it weird that he isn't hungry? James gave a plate with food to Connor and Rydel gave a plate with food to Tristan. Which Tristan was glad about, because he got hungry. The both of them sat down on the couch and started to eat. The others had figured the last time that Connor ate less when he was being watched so they all went to go do something like tooth brushing.

Even though he wasn't hungry he ate everything. To make the others happy. 'I let them down.' Connor thought. 'The least I can do is eat and listen to them. Right?' Connor also thought. Those two thoughts are hanging in his head and won't leave.

Tristan also ate everything and stood up. He placed his plate on the desk and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth as well and went to the toilet with some clean clothes to change into. Connor did the same. Tristan came back from changing clothes and Connor got in. It gave them probably some minutes to talk about him.

"Did he cry when we were at breakfast?" James asked. He had seen Connor's tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. All of them did, but James was the first to ask about it. Tristan nodded. "I have no idea why. He won't tell me what's wrong, but I doubt he would tell anyone. Let stand one of his parents." he explained. "And you calmed him down right?" Ross asked. Tristan nodded again. They talked on about how they were going to let Connor be his not talking self. They figured it would be the best for everyone and especially for Connor of course. Just until he is better, or at least looks better. They all think and see that he isn't okay.

Meanwhile Connor was changing and just when he finished he threw everything up that he just had ate. He didn't want to, but he couldn't stop it from coming. He flushed the toilet and left the bathroom coming back into the hotel room where they stopped talking. They looked at him and he became suspicious as to why they stopped talking. It was about him, or they didn't had to talk about it anymore. Most likely the first reason.

He walked over to the little fridge they have and got out a bottle of water seen as though you can't drink the water that comes out of the sink. That's why there is a mini fridge in every hotel room. He drank a bit of it while no one had said a word since he got out of the bathroom. Everyone followed every step Connor had taken since and Connor didn't like it.

They seemed to follow Connor around a lot, and he doesn't like to be in the spotlight. Well, not in this kind off spotlight if you know what I mean. "Okay, this is boring. Shall we go downstairs or anything?" Ashton whined. Everyone nodded or said yeah or something in agreement. Even Connor nodded, but not convincing. All of them stood up and was about to leave, but Connor stayed where he was. "You coming?" Ross asked who was the last to leave. Connor shook his head. Ross was about to ask why, but he changed his mind seen as though he wouldn't get an answer anyway. "Okay, just come when you want to, okay?" Ross asked slash said and Connor nodded at him.

Ross closed the door and left. He told the others about Connor not coming and they sighed, shook their head or held their hands through their hair. They just let Connor alone and left to go downstairs. Maybe he shows up, maybe he doesn't.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :)**


	3. Proper Goodbyes Are The Worst

**Yeeh! Another update within a day. Again I know you are reading my story. And I appreciate it that you are reading it. And I will keep updating it, but I would appreciate it more if you take at least a few seconds of your life for me to review on it. Already thank you to the people who do.**

* * *

Connor didn't plan on coming down to do something with them. He planned on writing a letter for them. When he was throwing up in the bathroom after changing he realized that their worries are right and that he should get help. Or at least let them help him. It was hard for him to write a letter, he has to put in more stuff like how much guilty he feels for doing this to everyone. He isn't really going to put in on how it started, but that it just started. He knows the reason himself, but he acts like he doesn't.

He wrote that they didn't have to send someone to go look for him, and that he was around at the pool. He had enough of trying to write a reasonable letter, because he knew he would never write a reasonable one. He folded the letter up and wrote everyone's name on the front. He left it on the desk and went downstairs not knowing what else to do, but he took care that they couldn't see him and he sat down on a chair next to the pool and he started to listen to some music.

Connor had been sitting at the pool listening to music for hours now and the others had been hanging in the lobby since they had left the hotel room hours ago. They decided to go back and saw that Connor wasn't there. They hoped for him that he didn't just left to go find them, because then it would take him a while. "Maybe we should go look out for him." Ryland said. "Yeah. Shall we do it the exact same way as last time when he was gone for two days?" James asked. "Yeah, sure." Everyone agreed with James.

Just when they were about to leave Tristan saw the white folded up letter on the desk. "Wait a minute. That thing wasn't there when we left. Connor must have put it there." He said pointing at the desk. He walked over and started to read the names that stood on it. "You see. Everyone's name is on it, except Connors." Tristan pointed out. "Come on. Open it." Brad said getting fed up. He wanted to know if Connor was okay or that he left, in that case he would go out himself to get him back.

Tristan opened the letter and started to read out loud.

Dear everyone,

"You don't have to send anyone to go find me. I'm at the pool. Just read this. Would you do that for me?" Tristan started, but got interrupted by Brad. "I'm going to Connor." He said. James grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving. "Connor said in the letter that he wants us to read it. Including you. Go on Tristan." James said. He didn't let go off Brad. Just to be sure he stayed until Tristan was done. Tristen went on. "I know I haven't been the best friend lately. Actually. Since I know you. I wasn't always like this. It just happened. And I realized that what I am doing is wrong. You tried to get me to talk, but I did everything I could so I didn't have to. And I'm sorry for that. I realized it when Brad technically snapped at me, and this morning. I promise I didn't want to, but I threw everything up I had eaten that morning. Your worries are right and I needed to see that. I hope you can forgive me and that you are willing to help me. Especially Brad, Tristan and James seen as though after these two weeks I won't see the others as much as them three, but I guess I need every help I can get. I really hope you are not mad at me. I'm sorry for saying sorry all the time. I should stop this stupid letter. It was a stupid idea. This whole thing was a stupid idea. I'm sorry." Tristan stopped.

He read on himself, stopped reading out loud. Everyone looked at him. At least they thought he was reading on by himself. After a little while Brad asked him "Tristan? Why did you stop reading out loud?" It took Tristan a while to answer his question. "Oh. It's nothing. He just stopped writing. I was just looking at the letter." Tristan explained. "So he stopped after 'This whole thing was a stupid idea. I'm sorry.'?" Brad quoted Tristan. "Pretty much yeah." Tristan said looking up at Brad.

"Well. This explains at least something. I guess." Rydel says looking at the letter Tristan has in his hands. "What does it explain?" James asked. Does she know Connor better than he does? Impossible. Right? "He says sorry a lot. So he knows he was sort off in the wrong way. And he confessed that he threw everything up that morning and that he realized that he needs help. He is most likely in pain. Right?" Rydel explained. That actually makes sense.

When everyone thought about it they all nodded or said something that showed the others that he agreed with Rydel. After everyone had shown their agreement Connor walked in. He had one off the two keys that could be used to get into the room. He got his own, because they all knew that if he wanted to go to the room, he wouldn't ask for a key so he could actually go. So he has his own and the others would do it with one. And until now that hasn't been a problem, because they always went together or they would knock in which someone in the room opened the door for the one or ones outside.

Connor stood in the doorway seeing everyone staring at him. He doesn't know why, but this time it freaked him out more than normally. That was until he saw the letter in Tristan's hands. Right now he felt like braking down and crying out loud, but he kept himself together. He didn't make eye contact with anyone. Too scared. James saw it. "Let it out." He told Connor. Even though Connor didn't want to he started to cry. Everyone felt sorry for him and were worried about him. They already were before they read that letter Connor wrote, but now they felt it more than ever. Rydel stood the closest to him and she walked over to hug him, which he accepted. He didn't hug back though. He just stood there crying.

Brad found this hard as well. He let some tears roll. He wants to help his friend that feels like a brother to him, and he finally accepted that help. Same goes for James and Tristan. They had a hard time holding the tears in. They managed to keep them in. And they felt relieved that Connor finally accepted to let them help him. There is just one problem. They need Connor to talk so they know in which way they can help him, but he doesn't talk. So they can't help him. At least not until he talks. Connor had seen Brad and tried to calm himself down so that Brad could calm down as well.

When they were both calmed down and Tristan and James didn't have to hold their tears back so hardly they all sat down except for Connor. Rydel had let go off him too and also sat down. Connor's phone started to ring. Some people wondered why he even has a phone if he doesn't talk at all. Connor saw his mom's ID on the screen and took it. It stayed silent for a while, because his mom listens to the beeps to know if he had picked up or not, when she was sure she didn't hear the beeps anymore she started to talk. Connor listened to it, while he listened the tears formed in his eyes again. No one knew what it was about, but it was that silent that they could hear someone talk to him, they have no idea on who it is. At least they know it's about something that is upsetting Connor. They heard the voice stop talking and Connor hang up letting more tears roll. He wiped them away, which was unnecessary seen as though the tears kept coming. He knows that the others don't know what it was about so he walked over to his desk and got another piece of paper and a pen. He sat down on his knees in front of the desk and started to write while he was still crying. His hand was shaking and it was hard to put into words what he has to say to them. They could see him crying and his hand shaking, so they know it's not good news. They are not stupid.

After a few minutes Connor finished and folded it up as an airplane and threw it to Tristan. This way he didn't have to get up or get close to anyone. The others watched him doing the things he was doing. Connor didn't know why he chose to throw it to Tristan. He just did that, because he was the one holding the letter when he walked in.

Tristan unfolded the letter and read it for himself. "Oh no." Was the only thing Tristan could bring out after reading it. "No. They can't do this." He said after a little while. He looked up at Connor who had stood up. Connor nodded telling him they can. "How? I mean. This is your dream right?" Connor nodded again. "Then how can they decide for you that you are going to stop with the band to go home?" Tristan asked not realizing he just told everyone about what was going on. "WHAT?!" James and Brad yelled at the exact same moment.

"Yeah. It stands right here. He wrote it." Tristan pointed to Connor. "That was his mom on the phone telling him that he has to come home and that he is going to quit the band." Tristan said getting frustrated. She can't do this to Connor. She can't do this to the others. That's unfair to Connor and them. "Connor? Please tell me they can't take you away from us." Brad begged. Connor decided he would talk this once to make this conversation easier for everyone. "I'm sorry. They can." Connor said. "But you are eighteen. You are old enough to make your own decisions. Right?" James said still trying. Connor nodded. "I know, but they are my parents and.." Connor stopped. "And what?" Brad asked him. "I have to listen to them. They are my parents." Connor explained.

"I get that part. I think everyone does, but isn't the band the thing you love to do?" Brad asked. "It is, but the whole situation kinda started when I got into the band, so they think it has to do with that, but I promise it isn't." Connor answered. "And you can't tell them or anything?" Connor face palmed. "You seriously ask me to tell my parents that?" "Uhm yeah. You just told us." Brad said not knowing why Brad practically face palmed. "My parents won't listen. They are over worried if you know what I mean. They won't stop trying to get me home until I'm actually home." Connor said. "Oh." Brad said sadly.

He knows now that there is nothing to stop Connor from going home and let him quit the band. "And they most likely are going to take care that I won't get in touch with any of you so you can't go try to change my mind." Connor explained. "And what about this? You told us in your fist letter that you are going to get help, or at least let us help you. Can't you try to change your parents mind with that. And you tell them over the phone to show them that you at least talk, because you are talking now. Right?" Tristan tried. "I know, but I'll probably shut up again after this conversation and you know that just as good as I do. And it's hopeless. They won't stop until I'm home and I'm not going to put you through more things. I already putted you through me not talking for the last two years. It's better this way." Connor explained.

"We get that your parents aren't going to stop trying to get you home, but I think it will hurt them more if you quit the band and leave to go home and that they can never see you again. Right?" Calum said trying to help Tristan, James and Brad. "I can understand and I don't blame them for hating me if I do go home." Connor said. "Woh, woh, woh. Stop. Right there. We won't hate you Connor. We know you are under pressure by your parents, and even if it was out of your own choice. We would never hate or blame you. For anything." Brad said. Connor let out a laugh. "Thanks, but like you said. I think I am under pressure by my parents and I have no choice than to go home. Even though I want to stay here. And you can stop trying to get me to stay, because you won't succeed. I'm going home anyway." Connor explained and said the last part sadly looking down. "I think we tried about everything. Nothing's working." James said sadly.

No one else dared to talk, this is something between the four of them, of course a little bit of theirs because they are all friends, but they are his bandmates. James, Brad and Tristan couldn't think of anything else to say to Connor to convince him to stay. Connor stayed silent. He didn't want to leave, and he definitely didn't want to leave the band, but he has no choice. "I guess I'm going to pack my bag and go home." He said sadly. He walked to the bathroom to get his stuff and stopped it in his suitcase being watched by the others. He never unpacked his clothes so he only had to pack his stuff which were stood in the bathroom and he was done. He closed his suitcase packing his little bag that he used for hand baggage in the airplane.

"I can better leave straight away. Would make it less hard for if I'm leaving tomorrow or so." Connor said on which the rest nodded. Brad couldn't hold it in and again he let some tears roll. This mess was seriously fucked up. Connor laid the key he had on the desk and he was about to leave the room. "Wait. You mean really now?" Tristan asked him. Connor nodded. "Let us at least come with you." James said. Connor nodded again and waited for them to grab their jackets or anything else to keep themselves warm with. He grabbed his coat himself before leaving with everyone. Connor has a flight ticket to get home with and he could use it now. He also has money to take the train to the airport. He wanted to go now to make the goodbye less painful. He would wait a few hours on the airport before going home.

At the train station everyone got a hug from Connor. "I'm going to miss you guys." Connor said sadly. He was about to go cry again. He knew that he wasn't going to see them soon. "We are going to miss you too buddy." Tristan said. Now everyone was about to cry. Connor now did cry and it took seconds before Brad did too. This time Tristan and James couldn't hold it in and they started to cry too. "I'm really going to miss your silent ass." Brad said laughing through tears. Connor, Tristan and James all laughed through tears. Brad tried to lighten up the mood and it worked a bit too. They all had laughed for at least two seconds. They shared one last long group hug. Eventually they even pulled the others in.

After a while they let go. "I gotta go." Connor said. 'Back to prison.' He thought. "What was that?" Tristan asked. "Did I just really say that out loud?" Connor asked. "Pretty much." James said. "Did. You. Hear. What. I. Had. Said?" Connor asked slowly. They all shook their head. "No." Tristan said. Connor felt relieved and unluckily for him you could see that on his face. "Why are you so relieved that we didn't hear what you said?" Brad asked. "Just.. No reason." Connor said. They didn't believe him. He might never talk, but they knew he was lying right now. "Connor. What did you say?" James asked softly. "Nothing. I gotta go." He said and he wanted to go.

Of course he wanted to stay, but he didn't want to tell them what he had said. Tristan grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving. "Connor please? What did you say? You are scaring us." James said. "I said that I'm most likely going to regret this." Connor lied. "Regret what?" Brad asked. "Leaving." Connor told him. They believed him and Tristan let go off Connor. "Call us?" James asked. "If you promise to call me to, every day." Connor said and a small smile appeared on his face. "We promise." James said and a smile appeared on his face too. Brad and Tristan also put smiles on their faces. "bye." Connor said.

He started to walk away before they could say bye too. He left them behind not looking around. He knows he isn't going to handle that. he ran his hand through his hair before letting the last tears roll. He wiped them away and calmed himself down. This was it. This is the end of Conner's career in The Vamps. The end of their friendships.

He knows that when he comes home his parents would never allow him to look for any contact with them. He knows them longer than today. It was a surprise that they even allowed him to get into the band, but on the other hand. That was before Connor got who he is now with the not talking stuff.

He got to the train and waited for it. He was on his phone listening to music with his earphones when someone called him. He didn't look at the number, he just took it. He cursed himself for taking without looking and waited for his mom or dad to talk. Instead he heard James on the other side. "Hey. Look right in front of you." He heard James say. He did as he was asked and saw them standing behind the window outside waving at him. He smiled and let out a couple laughs. "Really James?" Connor asked him.

Unbelievable. What those guys do to see him for as long as possible. They had to run to be there in such short notice. "Hey that's your own fault. You never gave us time for the goodbye, but you never gave us time to actually say goodbye or bye." Brad yelled from where he was standing hoping it would reach James and then through the phone to Connor. Connor had heard it and let out another laugh. "I'm really going to miss you guys." Connor said.

Right at that moment a train stopped in front of Connor so they couldn't see him anymore. James heard a lot of noise. Most likely people that got off the train, but when the train drove off Connor was gone. "You're on that train aren't you?" James asked softly. Connor nodded, even though James couldn't see it. So he figured he would answer. "I am." He answered. "I gotta hang James. Just.. before I can't handle it if you know what I mean." Connor said sadly. James got it and answered. "I know what you mean. I have the same." James answered. "One last bye?" Connor asked. "One last bye." James said beginning to feel the tears again.

"Bye." Connor said with a cracking voice. He felt the tears coming, but he didn't want them to come. "Bye." James said with a cracking voice as well. He hang up and felt so bad right now. Everyone did, because this is it.

Connor is gone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **

**And please review if you like it. **


	4. Secrets Revealed

**So as you know I'm still uploading as I am doing now. Sorry for letting down my other story. For people who read that one. I am about to write it, but I lost track on ideas for it. Basically. I got stuck... So here is another chapter for this one :)**

* * *

When Connor got at the airport he had to wait a few hours, but then he could leave to go back to his family. He really hated it that those two years of fun with James, Tristan and Brad stopped like this. Just because his parents wanted him home. Not that he could blame them, but the way they treat him with the mixed overreacting. It feels like prison.

He feels sorry for his younger brother that he can't escape from his parents like he can, but he knows that from now on he can't do that anymore. He doesn't exactly know what his parents are going to do, but he is sure that once he is home, they are going to do everything to keep him away from his phone, from twitter, from his friends. From everything. And it's not that he hates his parents for it. No. They are his parents and he can't do anything about them. He just hopes that everything will be okay.

He isn't going to admit to anyone that he talks again. Or at least had talked. Old habits. Not even to his brother. Only more chance that their parents will find out. And he is done talking anyway. Maybe not if one of the three calls him, which his parents aren't going to let him take anyway.

Connor sighed out of frustration. Let's just go figure out.

He fell asleep and woke up when a stewardess woke him up telling him he has to wake up for the landing. When they had landed safely and were told that they could undo their belts to leave the airplane, Connor grabbed his bag and left the airplane. He went over to the conveyor belt where the other luggage would come. He found his suitcase and took the train to go home. When he stood on the train station that was the closest to his home he got off the train and walked home by himself. Just before he was about to go into his street he called James.

Everyone woke up when they heard James' phone ringing. James sighed and got up slowly to walk over to his phone which was on the charger on the desk next to everyone else's. The others tried to go back to sleep, but knew they couldn't because James was about to go talk to someone. James picked up his phone and pushed the red button. He walked back to his bed.

Connor heard the voicemail. He hang up. He wants to call again, because something tells him he might not have the chance again. He dials James number again.

"Who the hell is calling me?" James asked out of frustration. The others sighed or did something like that while James got up to walk over to his phone again. This time he did look at the caller ID and saw it was Connor. He felt guilty for ignoring him the first time. For if it was him, because this could be an accident, which was most unlikely.

"Hey Connor." James said answering the phone. That took everyone's attention. "Hey James. Sorry if I woke you up." Connor said hearing James sleepy voice. "That's okay. Is everything okay?" James asked him. "Yeah. I thought I'd call you to tell you I'm home safely." Connor explained. "That's good to hear." A smile appeared on his face. "Are you actually home or are you just telling me that?" He asked doubting if Connor is really home. "Not yet. I just have to walk into my own street and then to my house. Then I'm home." Connor told him. "That's almost. And good enough for me." James told him. "Hey. Go back to sleep. And we'll talk tomorrow." Connor said.

He knows that that's probably not going to happen. He tries to give them hints to it, because if he doesn't answer his phone they could get suspicious and stuff. That's what he wants. That if something goes wrong he hopes that they would come to save him. "Yeah. Well. In nine hours to be exact." James laughed and so did Connor. "Okay. Talk to ya later." Connor said. "Yeah. Talk to ya later." James said. He hang up the phone and went back to bed. Connor also hang up and put his phone back in his pocket. He went to walk again rolling his suitcase behind him.

He got to his house where the lights were still on. There were like two houses in the whole street with their lights off. He walked up to the front door and pushed the bell. After a few seconds he heard some movements going on inside. He saw the light in the hall lit up and after another few seconds the door opened and his mom stood there. "Connor. I missed you so much my boy." Connor's mom said as she went to hug him.

Connor stood still not saying anything to her. He didn't hate her or his dad for taking him away from his friends like this. He was just mad at them and he was definitely going to act like the one that doesn't talk at all, or doesn't do any social things at all. His mom let go off him. "Still not talking huh?" She asked him softly. Connor stood there just looking at her.

"Come in." She got out off the way for him and he hesitated to walk in, but he gave in and walked in. "Your dad is in the living room. Your brother is already to bed. Anything you want? Like something to drink?" She told slash asked him. He ignored her and turned to walk to the living room to go meet his dad.

When he walked in his dads attention turned to him. "Welcome back son. Had a nice break?" He asked him. Since when they were so nice? He shook that feeling off because there was no way in hell that they can change their ways. He ignored his dads question. "I see your still the same?" He asked Connor. Connor ignored it again.

He went to walk away to go unpack his suitcase. "Stay.. where you are." His dad told him. The stay a little louder. And there was the dad he knew. He stayed where he was facing his back to his dad. "Turn." His dad told him. Connor turned as he was asked. "Where are you going?" He asked Connor.

Connor just stared blankly at him. "Oh right. Never mind. Just know that there are going to be consequences if you are not going to start talking soon enough." His dad said threateningly. Connor got scared a bit as his dad said, but he left the room as soon as he could. He grabbed his suitcase and walked upstairs to his room where he found his little brother soundly asleep in his bed. He picked up his brother gently before laying him in his own bed. He went back to his room to find his mom.

She was truly worried about him, but Connor didn't care one bit. At the end she's always on his dad's side. And dad's side is the wrong side to be on. He has her in his power. She sat on his bed when he walked in. "Connor. You know I care about you and that I want the best for you right?" She paused. "I know how your dad is and I'm worried about you. And not only because off him. Also because off you. You don't talk to anyone. And you are way thinner than you where before you left on the break with the band and those two other bands." She paused again. "I'm not saying it's their fault, but I just want you to be healthy and happy and from what I see. You are none of it." She stopped. She looked at Connor who walked over to the mirror. He looked into it and looked at himself. His mom was right. He was thinner than he was before he left on that break. Just know that we want the best for you. And right now we think that it's the best for you to quit the band and stay home. With us. Just so you can get back to your old self." His mom stopped talking and she stood up. Connor looked at her as she left the room. He doesn't want to stay here. He wants to go back to his friends.

The next morning Connor woke up and went downstairs to see his parents and brother at the table eating breakfast. "Morning Connor." His dad said not taking his eyes away from his news paper. Connor was about to to say morning, but he changed his mind. He took place at his usual spot and got something to drink.

His mom gave him something to eat. Connor just looked at it and decided that he wasn't hungry. Which is weird, because the lat time he ate was when he had thrown everything up the day when he got back from those two days away. And when he was away he also hadn't been eating at all. This got bad.

He got up and wanted to walk away. "Connor. You have to eat something." His mom said. Connor didn't want to listen, but he thought it would be better for all of them if he listened before his mom or dad got mad. He sighed and took place again starting to eat slowly.

Now it was his dad's turn to get up. "I'm going to work. If I hear about any problems you caused or if I hear that you didn't listen to your mom you know what happens." His dad told Connor and his brother. He sounded mad, but they couldn't hear if it was anger or that he threatened them.

At least it was clear for them. They know their dad, they know their mom. Their mom is probably going to be sweet for them and stuff, bet their dad has to say one word and she is going to be like him. That happened before.

He left to work and Connor and his brother stayed nice towards their mom, though most off the time they were on their own room. Connor never got out once. He only went to the bathroom that you could only get to through his room, so he didn't have to leave his room, but he threw up what he had ate that morning. It was scaring him, but he does have an idea on what it could be. He means. He almost hasn't been eating for like three days and before that he ate almost nothing, and within that three days everything he had been eating came out the same way.

Their mom came upstairs that evening to call them for dinner. They came and Connor ate almost nothing, his mom noticed, but said nothing about it. When they were finished their mom asked Connor for his phone. He hesitated to give it, but gave it anyway, because off his dad. If he found out that he hadn't gave her his phone when she asked to, he would het trouble. A lot. So he gave it. She already had his brothers phone. When she got it she saw he had a few unopened texts. She gave it to him to answer. They were from James and Brad. Brad had put his name and Tristan's at the end showing Connor that that text came from both off them. At James text stood all their names. Also from the other guys and Rydel. Except for Tristan and Brad, because they had already send a message with Brad's phone. Which James wasn't that happy about, because he thought that they had promised each other to make on big text with one phone. Guess he was wrong.

Connor texted something back to both texts. He didn't send something like they should and come help him to save him from his parents, but he did send something with a little mix from a hint, he hoped they would get the hint, but they never did before. So he didn't thought that they would get it now. He gave his phone back to his mom getting another text. His mom read it and gave it to Connor again to let him answer. Connor read it too and gave his phone back to his mom showing her that he didn't need to answer on it. She put the phone away and the boys were allowed to go. Both of them went back to their rooms.

Later that night when his dad came home the boys are supposed to be asleep. He asked for Connors phone and she told her husband that he had gave it to him without any problems. "Good. I'm going to see if they are asleep." He told her and he first went to the kitchen to get the key off Connors room. He went upstairs and opened the door off Connors brothers room and he saw that he was asleep. Next was Connor. Connor acted like he was asleep. His dad closed the door and locked it. Connor heard his dad lock the door. Connor sighed closing his eyes. He knew exactly what was happening.

The next morning Connor didn't even try to open the door. He knows his dad is the only one with a key and isn't that stupid to give one to his mom. Climbing out off the window is stupid, because he would fall dead on the ground. His dad was to work so there wouldn't be a way to get out off his room. Not that he minded, because all he wants to do is sleep. He got sleep for like 15 minutes until someone knocked on the door. It was his mom.

She came to apologize that he had been locked up by his dead. And that she couldn't do anything. She couldn't call someone or go to the police, because he had threatened her. He would kill her if she would do that. Connor didn't mind. It only meant away from his mom and dad. He knows she apologized now, but soon enough dad will talk to her and she would think that it's better for him to be locked in his room. Just like his dad.

They all went from the lounge to the pool to swim. Everyone was having fun. Except for Brad. He had his phone in his hands waiting for Connor to answer. He had sent him a few texts with questions like about how his way home went and how he is now with his parents and stuff. He gets it if Connor is mad at them or even hate them, but on the other hand. It's Connor. He can't hate his parents. Everyone knows that.

Brad has been playing with his phone for a while now and Tristan and James think that it's getting annoying. Brad turns away from the others and is only panicking over Connor. They get he is worried. They are too, but that doesn't mean they have to ruin their trip with this.

Though it could meant the end of the Vamps. And the end of the Vamps could mean less contact between them and it could end up like nothing. Those two years gone and they are all back to their old lives not even talking to each other anymore. And it could also mean that they don't even talk to R5 or 5 Seconds Of Summer anymore.

They don't want to see that happen. James decided to get out of the water to talk to him. "Hey." James said sitting down next to Brad. "Hey." Brad answered not looking up at him. "Got an answer from him yet?" He asked. Brad shook his head. "No." He said. James sighed. "Brad listen. You shouldn't let this thing take you over. You have us." James said. Brad sighed heavily knowing James was right, but he couldn't get Connor out of his head. "Don't brake your head over this." James said before standing up and jumping back into the pool to the others.

Brad sighed again. He ran his hand through his hair before going into the pool himself. They had fun and Brad didn't forget about Connor, but he could live with it. For now.

They had a fun day and that night they went to a restaurant. They got a nice dinner and after that they went to a bar. They were a bit drunk, but Rydel took care that they didn't get that drunk that they weren't able to get back to the hotel normally. No one got that drunk, except for Brad. He was. Calum and Ashton had to carry him back. They were the two that were less drunk than the others. They went to bed straight away from that busy day.

Connor went over to his desk and opened up a drawer. He took out his diary. He has it for almost 3 years now. He writes a lot in it at moments like these. It's always about his parents or about thinking that he has a depression or something like that. He had never told anyone about him thinking those things. He had never told anyone about his parents. He had never told anyone about his diary. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him. He doesn't want anyone to know. He wants to keep it to himself, but just so you know.

His thoughts of having a depression didn't cause his not talking. His parents didn't either. That's something else. And now he probably has anorexia. Nothing to do about it, because he is here. Locked up in his room by his dad.

Ashton couldn't sleep and went out for a walk. Ross woke up by him leaving. The others were still sound asleep and he also got up to join Ashton with whatever he was doing outside. He took a key so that if Ashton forgot the other key that they could get in anyway. "Hey Ashton. Wait up." Ross said walking onto the hall. Ashton stopped and turned. "Hey Ross. What are you doing still up?" Ashton asked him. "I could ask you the same." Ross said walking up to him. "Okay. Fair point." Ashton said shaking his head laughing at Ross. Ross laughed too.

"Are you having fun?" Ashton asked Ross. "What are you talking about?" Ross asked slightly confused. "I'm talking about the break we are all having." Ashton explained. "Oh. Well. It's fun I guess." Ross said trying to sound convincing. It didn't work one bit. "Okay tell me what's wrong." Ashton said.

"Well. It's not that fun. Connor's gone. Brad is like depressive about that, which I get. But a fun break is different. Right?" Ross said. When he asked the right he looked Ashton straight in the eyes. "I get what you mean. That's not fun at all. I'm worried about Brad like this. It's not the Brad I know." Ashton told him. "I know. Same here." Ross said sadly. "I know Brad like no one else knows him." Ashton said accidentally.

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked him suspiciously. Ashton mentally face palmed. What did he just say? "Nothing." Ashton said. "And you are asking me to believe that? Come on Ash." Ross said "if it's really nothing you wouldn't have said that." Ross said. "And you won't get away from me without telling me." Ross said. Ashton hesitated, but got a look from Ross and he just broke. He can't lie to one of his best friends.

"Okay fine. Brad and I are in a relationship." Ashton said as fast and quiet as possible. "What?" Ross asked. He hadn't heard it. "Brad and I are together." He said a little louder. Ross still hadn't understood it. "What?" He asked again exactly the same way. "Seriously? Learn the language." Ashton said. He didn't want to say it again. "Only if you learn to talk normal." Ross said. "Okay fine. Brad and I are together. Are you happy now." Ashton said raising his voice a little bit. "Sssh!" Ross said shushing him down. "Be careful, before you wake up other people, but are you kidding me? You and Brad? How long?" Ross asked. "Sorry." He said apologizing for the loud talking. "About one year a half." Ashton told Ross. "I think I know him better than you do." Ross said. Now it was up to Ashton to ask "what?" "Well. Brad and I are together too. Almost a year." Ross explained.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) hope you liked it. And please review? It would mean a lot to me and it tells me that I'm actually writing and updating for someone. :)**


	5. Time Is Ticking

**Another update!** **I am going to let you read it.**

**I do not own anything you regocnize. I do not own The Vamps, 5 Seconds Of Summer, R5, the people in the bands or the song Gotta Get Out from 5 Seconds Of Summer. All rights go to who owns them.**

* * *

"Oh my god. You are kidding me right?" Ashton asked Ross. Ross shook his head. "Sorry. It's true." Ross said. "Unbelievable." Ashton said. "And he thought we wouldn't figure it out." Ross said. "Well. Technically he already gets away with it for almost a year. And if we both didn't got put off bed tonight we wouldn't have figured out." Ashton stated.

"Okay. One thing. If he was doing me. And you. Does that mean we did.. Because off him?" Ross asked Ashton. Ashton shrugged. They both looked at each other. "If it is. Than iwl." Ashton said. "Same here." Ross said. He shook it off by shaking completely. "But we do need to do something right? I mean. This can't go on like this." Ashton said. "Yeah. You are right, but shouldn't we being the ones killing each other for doing. It. With the. Same. Guy?" Ross asked. "No. We are friends. Right?" Ashton asked. Ross nodded. "We are. We just need to punish Brad for it. But not that bad of course." Ross said. "Why?" Ashton asked. "He needs to be punished and feel it badly." Ashton complained.

He is mad at that boy. And good mad. "I think he has enough on his head with the Connor thing. Don't you think? He even got himself way more than drunk tonight. And that's not the Brad we know." Ross explained explained. Ross nodded again. "But maybe we should keep this our little secret for now and we will find a way to punish Brad for it.." Ashton said. Ross agreed and they did their little handshake they made up years ago at a concert showing each other that they are still best friends, before going back to the room.

When they got back Ross used the key he had taken, because Ashton was indeed to stupid to not take one with him when he left. They went back to bed.

Connor sat on the ground still writing his diary. He had enough of sleeping and had nothing else to do due the fact he is still locked up in his room. He had heard someone scream about an hour ago. Something like his mom to his dad, but he couldn't quite make out about what it was. He heard his dad saying something back. Mad. Also not understanding what he had said. And than his brother's voice mixed up in it. It had been going on for almost an hour. Than his brother stormed into his room. Connor could feel the door slam shut.

He was sat on the floor leaning against his bed. He sighed and laid down. His diary keeping close to himself. He heard someone coming upstairs. He could hear on the footsteps it was his mom and she went into her room as well as his dads room. About 5 minutes later he could hear his dad also coming upstairs. He heard them getting ready for bed and he listened to the sounds they made. When it was quiet he sighed again. He stayed on the ground. He liked it there, though he had no idea why.

The next morning everyone woke up, except for Brad. Ratliff woke him up. He laid next to him, so that would be the easiest. Though Riker or Ryland could have woke him up. Brad woke up to a massive headache. "You okay?" Luke asked. "Yeah. Just a headache." Brad told him. "Shouldn't have drunk that much then." Ashton said. Brad looked weird at him. "It's true though. If you hadn't drunk that much because off Connor you wouldn't have a massive headache right now." Ross said. Brad gave him a funny look. What's got into them?

He let it go. "Well. I'm not gonna go downstairs to eat. I wanna sleep." Brad said. Everyone got it, and didn't blame him. They walked onto the hall, closed the door and started to go walk to the restaurant. If you can call it a restaurant.

It might have been 10 minutes, but everyone noticed that Ashton and Ross were way closer than ever before. "Okay tell up. What's got into you two?" Rocky asked. "What are you talking about?" Ashton asked slightly confused. "You two have been way to close." Rocky told him. Ashton and Ross shared a look. "See. That's what I mean." Rocky told them both. Ashton and Ross looked at each other again. "That's something between us." Ross said. "If it is. Than you shouldn't have said that, because you know that we are not going to let you two alone before you tell." Rocky said smiling at the end.

Ross glared at him. He looked back at Ashton who nodded at him. It told Ross that they should tell everyone about Brad, even though Tristan and James were there too. "It is a long story. Do you have the time?" Ross asked them. Everyone nodded being unsure if they even wanted to hear it.

"Well. For Ashton it started about one year and a half ago. For me almost a year." Ross explained. "What started?" Tristan asked. "Are you going to let us finish or not?" Ashton asked him. Tristan nodded. "Good." Ashton said. "We are together with Brad." Ross said. He realized later on that that was the stupidest way to tell them, but it was too late. He had already said it. "Together in what way?" Rocky asked completely confused.

Ross and Ashton looked at each other again. "Relationship way." They said at the same time not looking away from each other. Calum almost spat out his drink and Tristan's mouth hang open. Luke closed it and laughed about it, but he was shocked at the same time from what Ashton and Ross just told them "You gotta be kidding… you both.. had a relationship.. with Brad… at the same time." Riker said. "Pretty much." The both of them said again. They still not looked away from each other. "Wow. I never expected you three to be.. gay." James said shocked. "Yeah. Funny. Let the hate begin." Ashton said sarcastically looking at James like he was going to kill him. "Wow. Careful before your look at me really kills me." James said. He continued.

"No, but seriously. I'm sorry Ash. Shouldn't have said that. It's just. How long are you together?" James said actually becoming interested in it. "About one year and a half." Ashton told him. "That's long. Why did you keep it secret for so long?" James asked him. Ashton shrugged. "If Ross and I didn't found out we both were together with him, I wouldn't have told you this." Ashton said. James nodded. He turned to Ross. "And you? How long are you already together with him?" James asked. "Almost a year." Ross told him.

"Actually. This tells us I think about four things about Brad." Tristan pointed out. "Tell up Tris." Rocky said. "One: He is better at keeping secrets than we think. Two: He has a relationship with Ashton. Three: He has a relationship with Ross. Four: He practically cheats on both off them with each other. And I think there is a fifth: he is gay." Tristan told them all. They all nodded. "Though the last thing counts for Ashton and Ross as well." James said like it is one of the most normal cases in the world. Which is. Sort off.

"Like I said. Let the hate begin." Ashton said talking a sip from his drink. "There is nothing wrong with it. And I'm really sorry to the both off you. Actually three off you if I did made it look like I hated it, or something like that." James said softly. He really hates himself for what he had said. He didn't mean to offend Ashton like that. Ross looked like he didn't care one bit. "It's okay. I think you said it more because off the shock." Ashton said on which James nodded.

"But now that you both found out that he cheated on both of you, what are you going to do about it? because I get it if you hate him right now. Or each other if you both took it a step further." James asked sort off. "Well we both didn't took the step further. We are still best friends." Ross said. Ashton nodded and continued. "And no. Both off us aren't going to go on with the relationship, but we do want to punish him for it, because I'm speaking for myself right now, but I can understand if Ross feels the same way, we are practically on the same spot, but at least it hurted me a lot when Ross told me last night that he was in a relationship with Brad too." He said looking at Ross. He nodded showing Ashton that he is just as much hurt as he is. Everyone else nodded.

Funny how Ross' siblings hadn't stood up to go back to the room to kick Brad's ass for it, but on the other hand. They know Ross doesn't want them to do that. He wants to do something himself along with Ashton and they are fine with that. "And Ashton and I didn't know we both had with Brad, so we have no idea on why we should be mad on each other that could let to killing each other for it. This is Brad's fault. Not ours. Brad just shouldn't have got something with me or Ashton. Most likely me, because he already had about half a year with Ashton when he got with me." Ross explained. "Don't say that he shouldn't have got with you. He just should've chose one off you. Not both. That's unfair to both off you." Tristan said. Both off them nodded knowing he was right, because Ashton thought the same way like Ross does.

They let it go for now and decided to wait for the perfect moment to tell Brad that they knew along with everyone else and that they aren't in a relationship anymore.

But not right now. Brad is still with Connor in his head and he looks quite depressed about it. and then with the massive headache for getting way drunk last night. Now the Brad they know. First get the old Brad back and maybe even not punish him. Just tell him how much he hurted them with it and he will feel bad enough about it. Don't worry about that.

Connor still laid in the same position as last night. He knew his dad had already left to his work so that would be another day in his room.

Connor's POV.

"When is this going to stop?" I asked myself softly. 'I want to get out of here. Not from my parents or anything. I can't do that to my brother, but I want to get outta here.' I thought. I looked around and saw my diary still under my hand with my pen next to it. It is a pen I got from Brad the first day we met. I had to write something and he gave me it and told me I could keep it. It reminds me off how happy we were all were that day. And it was about a few days before it all broke. The day that I got way less talkative. More things have caused it. one thing is my parents. Like the way they act right now. They have done this before, but that lasted a day.

I got off the ground and looked around for a bit. I went into the bathroom and drank out of the sink. I walked back into my room and started to clean a bit. I put some clothes back in the closet, putted books and strips back on the bookshelf, cleaned my desk and made my bed though I had no idea why I made my bed. I just did it, most likely out of boredom.

When I was finished I saw my diary still in the same position with that pen. I went over and sat back down where I was sat that morning and I wrote some more in it. I got off the ground and got a cd I burned myself with some off my favorite songs. Also a few from my "ex" band, 5 Seconds Of Summer and also from R5. I put it in the cd player and listened to it. Sometimes singing along a bit. I was sat again on my original spot leaning against my bed. I took my diary again and began at the beginning off it. Reading it a bit here and there. It reminded me off some bad and stupid things. It took care that I have tears in my eyes. All those memories came back and I wanted to burst out in tears. I closed my diary and got it all in. The tears stood in my eyes and I wiped them away, preventing them from rolling down my face.

I put my diary back in the special drawer with the pen. Only to take it out again. I sat back down still singing along with the cd. Which was playing Gotta Get Out by 5 Seconds Of Summer. Funny. I gotta get out of my room. Though the song goes about something else. Also about getting out of there, but out of other things and because of other reasons.

End of Connor's POV.

Riker, Calum, Luke, Michael, Rydel, Ryland, Calum, Ashton, Rocky, Ross, Ratliff, James and Tristan were about to go to the lounge like they do every day after breakfast when Brad tagged along. He came from the stairs and the others saw him and had stopped walking to wait for him to tag along. Of course they were mad at him for having two relationships at the same time and two best friends from them all, but right now wasn't the time to whine about it or make it worse for Brad. He already has a hard time.

Brad's POV.

When I was still in bed trying to sleep it only made my headache worse. I got up and dressed myself. Which took about ten minutes. I wasn't hungry at all. I saw they had taken both keys to breakfast. I went over to my phone which was still on the charger since last night and I sighed when I saw Connor still hadn't called or had send a text back to me. I am so worried about him. Maybe he just does this so he forgets about this all to be less sad about it, but it could also mean something with his parents.

I shook that feeling off not wanting to think about it as James had told me at the pool back then. "Don't break your head over it." I heard James telling me in my head. I unplugged my phone from its charger and went to go downstairs. I closed the door and walked slowly over to the stairs and I slowly started to make my way downstairs. When I walked I hadn't noticed that the others stood there in the hall waiting on me to come and tag along.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to them. "Hey. How is your headache?" Ratliff asked me. Was it Ratliff? I couldn't even make out if it was him. "Not at all." I told the one who asked me. I figured I wanted to know who asked me. "Wait. Who even asked me?" I asked like I was an old woman. "That was Ratliff. Everything okay?" James asked concerned. I could hear the concern in his voice. Whoever's voice it was.

Now I know that the first person was Ratliff, but now I had trouble with the second person. "Perfectly fine. Who are you?" I asked him. I knew it was a boy. Rydel is the only girl and I am hundred per cent sure I had heard that it wasn't her who asked it. "I'm James." James said still sounding concerned. "Right." I said pointing at him. I had my eyes half closed. "Brad. You are clearly not okay." Tristan said. If it was Tristan. "And who was that?" I asked. "That was Tristan. How come you don't know?" James asked me. T

his time I knew it was James. I shrugged while I became light headed. "Brad. How come you don't know who we are?" Tristan asked me. I knew now that he was Tristan. I know who Ratliff is and I know who James is. That is a start. Right? "I think.. I can't see you properly." I pointed out.

Everyone kept quiet and I didn't know what was going on, but I know James and Tristan longer than today so they were probably sharing looks and stuff. "Don't look at each other like that." I told them. James got interested. "How did you know that if you can't see us properly?" I heard James asking me confused. "I know you two longer than today. And seen as though Connor isn't here it's the two off you to do the looks." I told them.

That light headed thing got me miserable and I really was about to collapse. And I felt like it so I collapsed. Apparently Tristan or James or whoever stood close to me saw it and caught me before I hit the ground. Whoever that person was helped me carefully to the ground and I laid down grabbing my head. It wasn't a massive headache anymore. It stings like falling on the ground.. from the top off the Eiffel tower. "Brad you okay?" Tristan asked. I heard him coming sit down next to me.

I wanted to shake my head, but changed my mind because I moved it one millimeter and I felt like I got shot in it. I wanted to answer no, but the sound wouldn't come out of my mouth. So I hit him. "Owh! What was that good for?" Tristan asked me sounding mad. I wanted to sigh that he didn't got the hint, but I couldn't even sigh. Even breathing was hardly possible. I hit him again. "Stop hitting me." Tristan said again. I mentally face palmed. Help me. I softly rolled away from him. I stopped in a position that I guess I was facing my back to him. "Brad?" I heard James asking me. My breathing was horrible and my lungs started to hurt as well. One hand stayed at my head and the other went to my chest for my lungs.

"He needs a docter. Now." I heard someone say. "I'm gonna go to the front desk to let them call an ambulance or something." I heard someone else say and I heard someone walk away, most likely the same person. Soon someone followed him. And another person got closer to me. Probably James or Tristan coming closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I freaked out. my breathing slowed down and I don't know what was going on. It just went way too fast for me. My breathing slowed down almost coming back to normal, but my lungs ached worse than someone could ever get. So it's more like a win-lose than a win-win situation.

I felt about two people pick me up and they laid me on something. I knew straight away that it was from an ambulance. I don't want to go so I started to protest. I let go off my head and chest, which were bad decisions, but I didn't care one bit. I started to kick them off and tried to push them away. I started to scream, yell and cry out loud. I found out I have my voice back and stuff. I had my eyes closed the whole time.

I opened one eye once and actually. All I saw was black. Someone grabbed one off my arms and I used my other to push that person off while someone else stood on the other side to grab that arm. I felt that and I knew they tricked me.

I wanted to kick them both off with my feet, but two people there got my feet and probably the ones from the ambulance put belts on or something, because I felt them let go off me and I was stuck. Not funny at all. I stopped yelling and screaming, but the tears kept rolling.

I heard the ambulance people talk to other people. A few moments later I began to move. On my way to the hospital. How fun…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for the ones who have been reviewing! I really loved your reviews!**

**Please review? It would mean a lot. And like every review gives me ideas for the next chapter. just saying :)**


	6. Sort Off Going Home

**so I'm really sorry for the late update. **

**Please don't skip this chapter, because it's pretty important. And I wanted to update earlier, but my computer died and I lost everything I had. Photo's, music, documents, my story's, this chapter I had almost written out completely. It meant I had to write almost everything again. And that hit me like, you gotta be kidding me, because I lost heck of a lot important stuff without a back-up. But hey. That's my dad's fault. Don't ask why though. It's a long story. And it means I lost my computer. Which is more than irritated. Anyway. Sorry for the long wait and I'll update soon again to make it up to you :)**

**and I would like to know if people actually like to read it, or that I'm just updating it for myself. So let me know please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize in the chapter or any chapter at all. (Just to be sure)**

* * *

James' POV.

One off the two men from the ambulance told us that one person was allowed to come along. And seen as though Tristan and I are closer to Brad than the others it was between us. Tristan said straight away that I could come. I wanted to protest so he could go, but he already beat me to it. "Just go." Tristan told me and he pushed me with them. We left while I looked at them when I left. Tristan looked upset. Like. Really upset. I hope the others keep an eye on him while I'm going to the hospital with Brad.

Once we were in the ambulance I looked at Brad and the ambulance man who attached him to what looked like a heart monitor. He also put a thing on his face. The man told me that it would help him breathing. If he even told me. I already knew that and I wasn't paying attention at all. My attention was fully to Brad. I want him to be okay so badly. He doesn't deserve one bit off this.

It looks like he is the only one to be breaking his head over the Connor thing. I miss him too. A lot, but I know that there is like nothing we can do about it. I know Tristan had cried himself to sleep last night. Everyone was asleep except for us two.

We came home later than the others. We had went downstairs for something to drink. We both got coke. And when we came back and went to bed without changing into pajamas or brushing our teeth I heard him crying himself to sleep. I have to do with him. It literally broke my heart to hear that. It made me cry too, but I took care to cry soundless in the hope Tristan wouldn't hear me and wouldn't be embarrassed that I know he cried himself to sleep. Not that he should be embarrassed about it. It's normal to be sad over losing one off your best friends.

We are all upset about Connor, but at least we try to live with it. Brad doesn't. He literally lives with his phone desperately waiting for an answer he probably won't even get. It's about two days ago now that he left and he send us one text to his phone and one text to mine. I had one call with him just before he got to his house and that was about it. Nothing since. No one knows why though. Maybe we should pay him a visit. Like leave here a day earlier to go visit him. If we don't have to stay here for Brad. If he is still in the hospital at that moment. I really don't hope that.

We got to the hospital in no time and on the way there Brad had became unconscious.

I went into the waiting room. I had actually the feeling to go and get some more sleep. In the waiting room. I am alone here anyway, but I didn't. I was going to wait for someone to tell me about Brad and waiting for the others to show up. Which they did in about 15 minutes later. "Hey. How is he?" Tristan asked. I can see on his face that he has been crying. The others looked upset too. No one here to blame them. "I haven't heard anything yet." I said and I stood up and walked over to him. I gave in for a hug and he hugged me back. We stood there for a while and the others sat down on the uncomfortable chairs, but who cares. A chair is a chair.

No ones POv.

A nurse walked into the waiting room. "Bradley Simpson?" The nurse asked sweetly. Everyone stood up. "Everyone?" She asked sounding surprised. Everyone nodded. "Okay. I wasn't expecting that much people." The nurse told them.

"That's okay. How is our friend?" James asked her. "He is fine now. I do have a few things to tell you, but I first need to know if he had been drinking alcohol lately." The nurse asked them, but it was more off a telling way. "Uhm. Yeah. He had been drinking yesterday. An other friend off us had been with us, but had to go home and he is more than upset about him so he got himself way over drunk last night. He woke up with a massive headache." James told her deciding to tell her the whole story straight away.

"Yeah. That's the thing that caused it all. Hw had way too much alcohol. His blood couldn't handle it. That is why he had trouble breathing. That only made his headache worse. Maybe you noticed breathing problems somewhere. That was caused by pain in his lungs and it only went on in a going down spiral." The nurse explained.

Everyone nodded getting it. "He is okay now right?" Calum asked. "He is. And you all can go see him, but try not to wake him up. He is still in pain and we are easing the pain with medication and by keeping him asleep." She told them. She led them to his room and opened the door for them. They walked in and found Brad asleep in the bed. Looking way better than he did before when he tried to kick and hit everyone off. "He looks so peaceful." Ross whispered. Ashton smiled at him knowing what he meant. He got the same feeling, but it is all over. No more Brad relationship. For the both off them.

They had been inBrad's room for like ten minutes. They left and James gave the nurse his number so she could call him if Brad was allowed to leave. Later on that day he was.

Brad's POV.

The nurse told me I could leave, but that I had to wait for at least one of my friends to pick me up. So I waited. Fifteen minutes later James showed up. "Come. The others are waiting for us back at the hotel." He told me. I got out off bed. We went to the nurse and thanked her for her help and we left the hospital.

"Do you even know what was wrong with you?" James asked me when we were sat in a cab. I shook my head. James sighed and knew that it was up to him to tell me. "You had been drunk last night. There was too much alcohol in your blood to handle." James tried to explain. It sounded understandable. And it also means. No more alcohol for me. At least. Not that much at one time again.

We came back at the hotel and like James said they were waiting for me, but not to sound selfish, they were waiting for us. I walked over and Tristan hugged me. I was kinda surprised that he did, but at the same time I didn't. Have you seen his face? He looks terrible. "I'm so glad you are okay." Tristan whispered at me pulling me closer. I nodded while I had my head on his shoulder and hugged him back. We had been standing there for a long time hugging.

We finally let go and went to the lounge room. It was probably more to let me rest than to actually hang, because normally at this time we are doing something or about to do something. I wanted to complain and go do something, but I figured I wouldn't because they are only worried and I don't want to hurt them more. Don't think I didn't hear Tristan crying himself to sleep last night. And don't think I didn't hear James trying to keep himself in for the sake of Tristan. I might have been drunk, but I was way to sure I had heard them. They had been coming back later as well.

About a week later and we have a few days left. No one had heard a word from Connor yet. You could say I have a depression right now. The only thing I do is being on my room. I only get out to eat, and when I do I just sit there at the table doing nothing. I know I'm hurting James and Tristan with it, but I can't handle it anymore. I miss my friend. They do too. And than they have me. I'm sorry about it all and I hate myself for making it worse for them. And actually. This is unfair to the others. They were expecting a nice break with friends. All they have now is one gone, one depressed and two are sad trying to keep it all together. Along with being sad over me and him.

Right now I was acting to be asleep in my bed in the hope they would let me "sleep" and don't drag me downstairs to eat, which I'm not going to do anyways. I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry. At all.

I heard the others get up and they got ready for breakfast and left. Without me.

From Brad's PoV to Tristan's POV.

We got up and went to get breakfast. James told me in the bathroom that we were going to let him sleep so we could talk at breakfast about his situation. AKA his depression. It's hard on him. Everything. It's hard on me to see him like that. It's depressing myself when I see him, but I know I can't let that happen. One is enough. I don't need the attention. Brad does.

I left as last one and looked at Brad in his bed when I closed the door. I waited a bit with closing it so I could see Brad longer. I finally closed it and started to walk downstairs with the others.

We all had plates with food and had sat down at the table we had been taking every day. "So We decided to talk about Brad, because we can't let this happen anymore. He can't do this to himself." James explained me. When did they decide to talk about this. Obviously Brad and I weren't there. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" I asked them. "Well. We decided to leave a few days earlier. Like today, to go visit Connor. We hope that Brad will change when he sees Connor." James explained on which we all nodded. "That's a good idea, but are we going to go today?" I asked them. "We are hoping we can. The faster we leave the faster we hope Brad will be okay again." James explained. I nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?" Luke asked who was sat next to me. "Nothing. I guess. I'm just worried about both. Him and Connor." I explained him. "Why Connor? He is just home? Right?" Rydel asked me. "Yeah he is. That's the problem." I told her. "Why is that a problem?" Ross asked me. It's like they all could ask me a question on turns. How fun. "No reason, can you let go now. I'm not in the mood to talk about Connor's parents. Let stand about Connor." I said.

They all nodded at me. I looked at my food and started to eat a bit, though I wasn't hungry. After breakfast we decided to go back to the room to clean it and to bring the mattresses back to their official rooms. When we came back Brad was still in his bed.

They sent me in to go wake him and get him out off bed. I walked up to him and sat down on my knees. "Brad. Wake up." I said softly trying to wake him. He opened his eyes. "I wasn't asleep." He told me with a sleepy voice. "Well. You have to get up. We are going to leave, and we need every help to put everything back into their places." I told him. "Where are we going?" He asked me still having that sleepy voice. I thought about it for a minute and decided to tell him we are going to Connor, maybe he will help instead of trying to stop us from packing up. "We are going to Connor." I said. He sat up quickly. "What?" He asked me like he misunderstood. "We are going home earlier with everyone to visit Connor." I told him again.

"No. Really?" He asked me. He didn't believe me one bit, it was kinda cute, because he looked like a little baby. "Yeah. So get up and get dressed so you can help us to put everything back into place." I told him. He got up quickly and did what I told him to do. The others came in and we all helped to bring all the mattresses back to the room's where they belonged. Calum and Luke got the desk chair back, and Michael, James, Riker and I got the table back. For a little tea table it was pretty heavy.

Everyone packed their suitcases and bags and we went up to the front desk to check out. We had a few problems checking out, because we left to early. Finally we were checked out and no had seen Brad's smile fade away from his face since I had told him we were going to visit Connor. He missed his friend. Actually no one had seen a sad face since we decided to go visit Connor. It's worth it.

End of Tristan's POV.

They walked up to the desk on the airport to go home. Luckily they got early tickets so they could leave in about two hours or so. They went to a restaurant, seen as though they have nothing else to do. Brad decided to try and call Connor one last time. He got up and walked away a bit. The others wondered what he was doing, but knew it when they saw his phone.

None off their parents know that they are coming home earlier. They think that they were still having fun together. They also don't know about Connor, though Brad's mom had called and she could hear on Brad's voice that something was wrong, but he denied it and refused to tell something.

No one knew he had talked to his mom. Even Tristan and James didn't, but it's not that important. Just a call from your mom who asks you how you are doing alone with your friends on a holiday. And he lied. Standard procedure.

They had a good flight. Nothing happened. They landed fine. They got all their stuff and left the airport. They got more cabs to drive to Connor's home, because off course they were with too many people for one cab. They all looked outside while driving to Conner's. They arrived at Conner's. They net up after all coming out off the cab's and paying the drivers.

"We don't know how Conner's going to react when he sees us. Or his parents for that matter. So we think it would be better if just the three off us go and you wait over here." James explained softly. He wasn't sure about their reaction's either. Luckily for him they nodded and walked over to a little distance watching them as they walked up to the front door.

Tristan and James were both happy to see Connor. Brad had mixed feelings. He felt like it was a bad idea from him to cone along with Tristan and James, but he s no idea why.

James pushed the doorbell. They waited a few seconds until they heard someone open the door. They hope so much that it isn't one off his parents. Unluckily for them it was his mom. "Hello guys. I think you are here for Conner. Well. You can't see him." She said to them.

Their faces dropped. They didn't just came home earlier to hear from his mom that they can't see him. "Why not?" James asked. "He's busy." His mom said. "Busy with what?" This time Tristan asked it. "Busy in his room. I don't know what he is doing." She answered. Brad was getting suspicious. "Can you tell us. When did he went to his room?" He asked her. She waited with answering. "Just tell us. We need to know." James told her. "You don't have to know. It's none off your business." She said. "Okay listen. Conner is our best friend. How much does it cost to let us talk to him for at least 5 minutes. And even when you think it's too much we can make it in about two minutes." Tristan tried.

She actually felt bad when she first opened the door. She does want them to come in to save Conner from his room and take him. Now that she thinks off it, she hasn't heard any noises from his room for a long time.

She broke. "Okay fine. But I first need to know if you can break through a locked door." She told them. Their faces dropped. "Yeah.. We can." James said unsure. "Why? Something wrong?" Tristan asked. He was over worried now. "Well. See for yourself. And maybe you would like to call your friends over there to help you." She told them as she pointed over at the others. They nodded and Tristan looked at them showing he was going to get them and he left.

"What's going on?" Calum asked. "You need to come." Tristan told them and he went back to the house straight away. They looked at each other before starting to make their ways to the house as well.

They walked in and their mom guided them all to Conner's room though Brad, James and Tristan know the way. Conner's mom knocked on Conner's door to see if he reacted. The longer it took for Conner to answer the scarier everyone got. Tristan even put his arm around Brad to comfort him and to prevent Brad from having a major break down. Brad looked at him as he did that and Tristan threw him a small smile which Brad returned, but it was forced.

"Conner it's me. Are you there?" Conner's mom asked through the door. A little while later a door opened. Not Conner's. It was from his brother. "What's going on?" He asked them all confused. "They are here to visit Conner." She told him and his face literally dropped. "Dad is going to kill him if he knows they visited him." He said. "what are you talking about?" Ryland asked him. "Well. He hasn't been in touch with you, right?" He asked them and they nodded. "Our dad took his phone. Mine as well, but that doesn't matter right now." He said. He wanted to continue. "Where is this going?" James asked him. "Well. He locked Conner up the day after he got back. And he has been in there since and he doesn't answer when we knock on hi..." He got cut off by Brad running past the people and he started to hit the door nonstop. "Brad. It's mo use." Tristan said pulling him away. "No. It has to be. That stupid door has to open. Please. Give us the key." Brad said. His voice cracked and even a few tears escaped from his eyes running down his face.

"Let us try." Ashton pointed out. "I mean. We can just kick through the door. And no offense, but I think you three are to fragile to do that." Ashton continued. The three of them didn't even care to put on a fight and they nodded. They got away from the door and so did his mom and brother. Ashton and Rocky walked to the door and stood in the same position. They looked at each other counting down from 3 to 1. "3... 2... 1... GO!" They sad at the same time. At go they kicked the door as hard as they both could and it broke.

They got into the room. And what they saw just broke their hearts. Conner on the floor. In front off his bed. He looked like he was dead. Ashton gave Rocky a look and went into the room by himself. Rocky had understood what Ashton had told him. He gave the others the same look.

Brad wanted to see Conner so badly. He wanted to go inside, but got stopped by Rocky. "You can better stay here." Rocky told him. Brad broke on the inside. "Is it that bad?" He asked Rocky. Rocky didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, but that was enough for Brad to break down. He bursted into tears and fell down on his knees. Tristan and James got tears too and went down to the ground with Brad.

Ashton had went inside and sat down next to Conner. He felt his pulse. It was a dangerously slow one. Technically it means Conner is alive, but in this world you can call it helpless. He's meant to die right here and now. "Oh god." He whispered.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And again I'm so sorry. I'm gonna update as soon as possible. Hope to see you next time :)**

2+ or more reviews for the next chapter :)


End file.
